I'm Over You and Moving on
by Jonouchi the pup
Summary: After Jenny left feeling heartbroken, she met the man of his dreams that could change her life. After 6 years, Jenny returned with a special someone with her and Nate wasn't too happy about that. Mmmm, jealous much? Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_You're not who I thought you were.'_

I'm not who he thinks! I'm this girl that he wanted! To talk to, to help through tough times, and show him love. Real love, but now it's over. He's with Vanessa. My so called friend who took the letter from me that was sent from Nate, dated him behind my back, and even said that guys aren't as important as friendship. Pfft, BULL! She is such a liar, I don't know why I decided to be friends with her. Guess me and her have one thing in common. We don't fit in the Upper east side. We're just the Brooklyn girls, that aren't flashy or popular, just plain. We're the outsiders. Now that she has Nate, I'm all alone and it feels cold.

I was standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at the ground like it was amazing and beautiful. I can't move and blink, which I've noticed. Till something wet leaked down on my cheeks. Tears. I knew I couldn't stay, I don't want anyone to see me crying. It's too embarrassing. So I left, as fast as I can. I was out of the Ball, so relieved, and suddenly I saw a taxi and there were two people also. It was Nate and Vanessa! Vanessa was crying and Nate was… comforting… her. I don't know why I stay and watch, but my legs won't obey my command to move. So I just stay there and watch the most painful scene that will tore me up in pieces.

"I'm so sorry Nate. I just- I was- I love you. I really love you Nate."

Vanessa buried her face on Nate's chest, wetting his trousers from all those tears and shit. Oh, what a drama queen. Nate lifted her chin up with his fingertip and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Vanessa I forgave you for all of this you've done. I love you too and that's all that matters."

What did he say! Did he say he love her and forgave her! Nate…why? After all that we've been through, you chose her. Why? Am I not good enough for you? I care more about you than she does and you just left me for Vanessa. As I stand there cold, shocked, and upset I watched Nate rested his forehead on Vanessa's forehead. They both giggled a bit and then Nate put his hand on her cheek. Oh no don't tell me he's going to… and he kissed her. Sweet and passionate. Warm and soft. Companioned and happy. I'm done here, it's over. I'm done. So I left and went straight home. Didn't even bother to take a taxi, just went home, alone.

I've just made it home. It was quiet, guess dad and Dan aren't home. Which is perfect for my plan. Moving back to Brooklyn. I packed up my clothes, money, and everything I need to survive and never come back. It was selfish of me to leave my dad and Dan behind, but I can't bare to live to see Nate again. It's too painful and hard to keep up. So I do what I have to do and besides I'm 15, close to becoming an adult. So I'm old enough to make my own decisions. As I finished packing my stuff, I left. Didn't leave note or anything. I don't want them to find me and since I'm not going to stop by to visit my mom, who happens to live in Brooklyn herself, I don't want my dad calling her and have her find me. I just wanted to be left alone. When I left my house, I took a taxi.

"Where you heading to miss?"

"Brooklyn."

The driver just nodded and started the engine. As he was driving, I was staring at the window, watching the city lights, people walking, and cars driving by. Can't believe I left, well it's the best for me. Probably dad would be really pissed, but I'll worry about him later. Right now I just need some time alone. To be away from people, away from drama, and away from Nate. So goodbye dad, goodbye Dan, goodbye Serena, goodbye Erik, goodbye Lilly, goodbye Blair, goodbye Chuck, and goodbye Nate.

**Please Review! It would really mean a lot to me. If you like this story very much, then Review! If you do then I'll write more chap. For all you Gossip girl fans out there. Hehehe! Please review and tell me what you all think. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in Brooklyn right now, walking, searching a motel to stay so I can have a roof over my head, instead of sleeping on the streets. Nothing has changed here in Brooklyn. Everything's pretty much the same. Graffiti's on each walls, some bars and cigarettes' smell, and beautiful houses.(A/N: I don't really know what Brooklyn really looks like, so I'm just guessing. Hehe XD) I missed this place. I missed it very much.

Quiet, peaceful, nice people, and no drama. I don't know why I decided to move to the Upper East side. There's nothing but drama and mean girls. Always putting you down and making fun of what you where or how you look, when you're trying to fit in, but keeps putting you in the same spot where you are. It's hard in the Upper Eastside, but now that I'm in Brooklyn it won't be.

As I walked my way through the streets I found the perfect motel, Palms Beach. It's not big, but it's clean, comfortable bed, cheap, and has a spa. So I go to the Palms Beach and got the key to my room. My room number is 15. As I found my room number, I got inside and laid myself on the bed, thinking. Wonder how dad is doing? Guess he's pissed right now, probably worried about my life, whether I'm dead or alive. And I'm pretty sure he's calling my mom right now, to know if I live with her so he can pick me up and ground me for months or a year. Speaking of calling I didn't bring my cell phone with me, because if I did then my dad can contact me or my brother, whichever, then they'll find me where I am. I don't want that, I just wanted to be left alone.

Dan, my brother, wonder how's he doing or what's he doing. Bet he's worried sick about me. Chuck, don't know if he really cares that much about me. Blair, too busy to focusing on herself to even notice that I'm gone. Serena, bet she's worried too. Erik, my best-half brother in the whole world, would be beyond pissed than my dad, and beyond worried than my dad and Dan. Vanessa, like I give a shit about her. Nate, what about Nate? Does he notice that I'm gone? If he does, is he worried? Will he cry? Will he come to his senses that he made a terrible mistake, leaving me for Vanessa? Questions I've come up with left unanswered. Like hell he misses me too busy fucking and paying attention to Vanessa. I bet they're having a great time. Laughing, eating dinner at a fine restaurant, cuddling in a cozy bed together, and then they fuck. Oh god bad image! I've got to stop thinking too much. I turn my head to read the clock that is on the drawer next to my bed. It read 10:00 p.m. Not too bad, I get myself up and grabbed my motel keys, along with my coat and some cash. Tonight I'm going to the bar.

Jenny's on her way to the Bar

Brooklyn's bar it read.(A/N Sorry having a hard time coming up with a name.) The line isn't too long, just only two or three people in front me. As I waited for 3 min. I walked in the door, until I was stopped by this guy with spiked greasy hair, nose pierced, snake bites include, white natural skin, and brown eyes. He's okay looking, but not my type.

"Are you 18?"

I looked at him blankly. Hell no I'm not 18, I've only got 3 years to become officially adult. What can I do lie? Maybe I can get away with it. Good thing I wore heavy makeup, 'cause it makes me look so much older and more mature. Yeah, I can lie. Hope it works.

"Yeah, I'm 18. Can I go now?"

I said it in a clam voice, with a little nerve in it, but he won't notice it if I don't show it. Right now I'm waiting for his reply trying to take a good look at me if I'm saying is true.

"Do you have an I.D.?"

Fuck! Now I'm screwed! An I.D. I don't have an I.D.! Crap! Think Jenny think!

"You stupid ass mother fucker!"

The guy shout is too slurry to understand, probably drunk.

"Hey man why are you walking away, come here and face-burp- me!"

He threw a bottle of wine at the guy's head and the fight starts. Punching and kicking involved, even banging each other's head against the car window. Hope the person who owns the car can cover the insurance. Everyone gathers to form a huge circle to watch fight. Thanks to that the guy with a greasy spiked hair, who's waiting to see my I.D., left to call the cops and stop the fight. I am safe. I sneakily, walked in the bar and I got to say I like it here. Good music, everybody's dancing and having a great time, and right in between the crowds there's a bar. Just what I needed to forget Nate once and for all.

1 hour later

I danced then drink, then danced again, and then drink some more. Mostly I drink, the wine tastes good, especially vodka. My favorite's grape and orange. That's the only thing I drink and man I'm drunk. So drunk can't even see straight. Everything's so misplaced and out of order. So blurry, I feel dizzy. As get up off the stool or tried to I collapsed on the floor. It's weird that I'm not on the floor, I'm in someone's arm. I opened my eyes a bit, still blurry, but it's a man. Brown hair sided to the back, green eyes, I think, and he's wearing a suit. As he carried me in bridal style, I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I'm so busy with school and the final exams are coming up. So everything is very stressful, but I'm glad I finished this chapter. Since I have 6 reviews so far, even though I wanted more, but It makes me feel happy inside that my story isn't crap. Heheheehe! So who I is this mysterious guy that can change Jenny's world and forget Nate for good? Please Review! It would make me really happy! Tell me what you think of this chapter? Good, bad, the more reviews I get the faster and more I write and the more I care about you guys. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up in this estranged room, surrounding me with warmth and comfort as I was lying in bed that is not my bed at all. For the record this room is not my room. And my clothes, they're gone! Just to make sure, I am not naked. I was in a mini t-shirt with tight mini shorts. As I got off the king size bed, my head starts throbbing like crazy. Damn alcohol! I walked myself out of the bedroom, and made my way downstairs.

I would like to stay and thank this person for putting a roof over my head, instead of leaving me on the floor unconscious and drunk. I know for a fact I couldn't stay here, who knows what could happen next. Maybe some sick perv is waiting for me to wake up and get into my pants, or some psycho probably collects human skin or body parts and waits for me so he can kill me. Strange though, I wasn't tied up in bed or drugged, I was normal, except for my headache though. Once I found a front door that leads me to freedom and home, didn't even bother to find my real clothes, I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Where you going?"

I turned to face a man that is beyond my imagination. He doesn't seem like a perv that rapes teenage girls, he doesn't seem like a murderer that collects skin and human body parts, and he doesn't look like a drug dealer as well. Just a normal, handsome guy that looks clean and wealthy.

"Umm, home."

"Without saying 'thank you' or 'goodbye'?" he said with a bright smile. Those perfect white straight teeth and a glow of innocent eyes that makes you feel calm and safe. He seems very cute. Scratch that he's hot and handsome. But he's out of my league, I learned my lesson. Never give yourself to a certain man when you don't know what's he going to do to you after that. That's my motto when Nate broke my heart and left me for Vanessa. That's why I'm here, to stay away and never come back. To be independent and never fall in love. To be strong and never go weak. To be intelligent and to protect myself without letting my guard down and be clueless. That's my goal. Facing back to reality where I'm speaking to a stranger that is handsome and giving me a roof over my head, asking me for not saying 'thank you' or 'goodbye'.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Thank you so much for letting me stay at your place. Though I didn't ask you, you just took me in, but anyways I am grateful. And right now I would like to leave, goodbye."

"Wait! You forgot something."

He left the room, leaving me standing here alone. I hear footsteps coming and this man, this stranger brought clothes with him in a plastic bag. He approached me and lend it to me with a smile.

"While you're asleep. I washed them, hope you don't mind of me washing your clothes?"

"No no, I don't mind. Thank you so very much. I really appreciate it."

"Good, well I'll see you later, or never. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see each other again."

"Maybe."

I shook his hand and left to go back to my motel.

Stranger's P.O.V. (I won't reveal his name just yet, so be patient with me)

As she left my room, I stand there, frozen at the door. In my mind, I have no clue what's going on or what's happening to me. It's strange, though that I helped this girl. Why? I don't know. As I left where I'm standing, I sat on the couch to help clear my thoughts away and relax that I don't have to deal with this girl anymore. As I lay on the couch, dozing, I see her face again. Ignoring the image as I toss and turn, she appears, again, in my thoughts. Furiously, I jumped off the couch and went to get myself a glass of wine, to clear my conscious and forget her.

Though it is strange, that a drug dealer like me took care of her, instead of drugging her and raping her. This is me, so why I save her from getting hurt? Is it because I felt bad for her? Is it because she is young and she might hurt herself? Or is it because I fell in love with her? Wait, in love? Since when I fell in love with a girl? I only want sex from them, there is no chemistry. Not one. So why I feel this way? It feels so weird and unnatural to me. Thinking as words and questions fills my brain, I kept pouring and drinking wine constantly. I found myself feeling dizzy. Before I had enough to drink, I set the glass down and went upstairs to my bedroom. Letting my head rest for a bit to set all the alcohol down in my symptoms.

In order to figure out my estranged emotions. I must find this girl.

**Sorry it took so very long. High school is being a total bitch to me and curse my perfectionist, I have to keep my grades up and get into a decent college that will give me an opportunity in life. So yeah, sorry that I updated late. I'll never forget about you guys. You're all amazing! **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in my motel room looking at a newspaper to find a job. I need money to survive, plus I also need to go to school to pursue my dream as a fashion designer. But that would be impossible since it's a lot of money and I have to pay all the academics I signed, school supplies and all that stuff. Eh, I'll just be a high school drop-out. Maybe running away was a stupid idea to do.

I'm not street smart. I just got drunk in a bar last night and I slept in bed in a guy's house that I don't even know of. I also need to get out of this motel and find me a decent apartment. I can't stay here long. That is why I need a job. So as I focused on page 4 where there are a lot of ads filled with jobs available for anyone who needs it. Sadly, there aren't any of them that paid well. So I crumbled the newspaper and threw it in the trash can. All this money and jobs are giving me some migraines. I bet it was all that alcohol I've been drinking.

I went in to the shower to help erase my migraines by showering with hot water. As water slowly escapes past down my entire body I closed my eyes and let the water do its works. After a few soap scrubbing and couple of rinsing my hair with shampoo, I got out of the shower. I dried myself and grabbed a few casual clothes before I left my motel room. As I left I locked my door to the motel room and left, walking down the streets finding a decent job where I can make good money instead of spending my time working in a fast-food restaurant.

-2 Hours later-

I was sitting on a bench in a park and lately haven't found one decent job. Man, life is tough. I don't think 300 dollars will cover much all of it. I need money. With so much struggle going on I didn't give up. I stand myself up off the bench and walked down the sidewalk. Time has passed and still there isn't any except one. The only one that pays well and the only one that isn't a fast-food restaurant can turn my life around.

It's a tall building that has a very big font on the front that stands out called 'BB.' Which stands for Brooklyn Beauty and that is what I have wanted all along. I love fashion and being a fashion design is my life and my reason to succeed in pursuing my career. I just hope they don't only hire 18 year olds. I'm 15! I can't wait 3 years to work in that one specific job. My nerves are starting to get to me. I can feel myself getting hot and it 62 degrees outside! But I somehow managed to summon up the courage to walk inside the building.

I walked inside the building as it reveals a narrow floor, in front there was an elevator, and before I go I need to talk to someone who owns this building. So I talked to the secretary to my right. She was busy typing something important when she stopped as she looked at me with those serious eyes. I think she has a bad attitude. Before I could answer, she replied to ease off the tensions between us.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Um, hi I'm Jenny and I would like to apply for a job here."

The women raised her eyebrow at me. She defiantly got bad attitude.

"Well, it wasn't up to me to decide that, only the boss, who owns this, will help you decide that for you. Are you 18?"

"No, but I really like and- and"

"I'm sorry; we only hire 18 year olds to work in this company. I'm sorry you are just too young to work here."

She smiled at me, but it was mostly a smirk.

"But I am really good at designing fashion. Here I can prove it to you!"

I took out my sketchbook that was in my bag and handed it to her. She skims through it and she finds them quite impressed with my work 'because I saw the look on her face, like she was surprised that a minor can do all that. She closed the book and handed it to me.

"Well, you have talent and I'll give you credit for that. Let me call my boss and we'll see whether she accepts you or not."

"Good. Great. Excellent!"

I am so enthusiastic it is so hard to believe that this was happening to me. My dream is turning into reality. While the woman is talking on the phone she set it down.

"The boss is waiting for you. She in the top floor room 2030. Good luck."

I replied 'Thank you' to her and left as I went in the elevator.

-Room 2030-

The woman before me was Marla Swenson. She has long wavy blonde hair. She looks like she is in her 40's or 50's because her fingers are a bit wrinkly and thin. Though her face made her look ten years younger since it is smooth and nice. Her eyes are so beautiful; they are bluer than the ocean and clearer. Her eyes looked like you looked into a child's eyes but no it is a woman you are looking and it is truly beautiful. I can see myself get distracted and lost focus. As Marla skims through every pages in my sketchbook, astounded by my work she closed it and looks at me in the eye.

"You have talent. Amazing talents for a minor like you. Never ever in my years of fashion have I seen an outstanding design in my life. You are just the person that I need for my company, though your still a minor, I need permissions from your parents."

"Wait, what? Um my parents aren't here?"

"Well honey you don't have to do it today, just ask them tonight and have them come here tomorrow."

"No, I meant to say was that they are not here in Brooklyn. I ran away from home and I am not returning. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry too."

She handed back my sketchbook with look of disappointment that her chance of having someone working with that understands fashion is now slipping through her fingers. I am more upset with myself. This is my chance to prove myself that I can make a difference. That I can succeed in life and enjoy what I am doing as a fashion designer, but my dreams are slipping away as I headed towards her door and left crying.

**Authors Note and special thanks:**

**Well I am finally finished, though nothing has happened yet, but it will happen soon the next chapter that I will soon update. This time it is longer and I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Also I would like to give thanks to all my viewers, you guys are awesome and still with me throughout this story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Carlalinda:**** For encouraging me to write this story. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have existed. Thank you so much! **

**Xxrach97:**** She encourages me also and makes me feel good about my story and boosting my confidence. Thank you! **

**Please read and review! Thank you! **


End file.
